Requiem Side Stories
by SS Purple
Summary: A collection of both canon and non canon stories within the RWBY Requiem universe, as well writer commentary on said stories. (Please read "Rwby: Requiem" first for the sake of spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is the first piece that I wrote after we decided to make the pairing between Riliane and Celeste. ~Renna)

During the weekend ROXA and CODE decided to hang out together in Vale. The eight students walked through the bustling yet somehow still quiet city to get ice cream together. Riliane and Celeste lead the way while talking with each other. Their conversation made them completely oblivious as the members of their teams vanished one by one. Olive was the first to go and they had completely ignored her iconic wind. Her partner and Eve were next as they turned a corner when the others continued forward. Then Dart dropped back by slowing down and Xanthic pulled Owen alone with him into a small alley. It wasn't until the leaders arrived at the ice cream shop that they realised they were alone. "We should go back and look for them!" Riliane said hurriedly.

"I uh, I'm sure they're all fine," Celeste held her back by grabbing her hand. "They probably got distracted by something and wandered off."

"Yeah… You're probably right…" They went inside and sat in a small booth together. Save for their orders the two said nothing to each other now that they knew they were alone. "So um… How've you been?" Riliane tried to break the awkward silence at their small table.

But her timing was poor as Celeste had just taken a large bite of her chocolate ice cream. She swallowed it as quickly as possible making herself cough, "I- I've been good… How… about you?"

"Good, good…" Riliane fumbled with her spoon, "You know, just the usual… I got a call the other day from my parents, I'm amazed they haven't had a heart attack by now from how much they worry." She chuckled softly which made Celeste smile.

"I'm pretty sure any parent would worry when their kid tells them they want to be a huntress."

"Oh! Sorry, I-" Riliane had forgotten that the girl sitting across from her didn't have her birth parents anymore.

"Don't worry about it," Celeste assured that it was just old news to her. "So um-"

"I'll be right back!" Riliane stood up abruptly and walked to the bathroom. She faced the wall and slapped her cheeks, "Gah… What's wrong with me..? Calm down Riliane…" She muttered words of encouragement to herself before taking a deep breath and returning to her friend. "S- sorry about that."

"It's fine, I totally wasn't offended by you suddenly leaving while I was trying to say something." Celeste's face was a light pink. "Not that it matters anyway, it was a stupid question…"

"Oh, you're sure?" Riliane took another bite of the now melting ice cream. Her body stiffened, that was not strawberry. "What the?"

Celeste chuckled and apologised as she returned the bowls of dessert to their right places. "Sorry, I was just curious on how you'd react."

Riliane joined her laughter, "What if I was allergic to chocolate?"

"Then feel like a pretty big idiot, now wouldn't I?" They were both relieved that the atmosphere around them stayed in this new positive trend. Both of them had even forgotten that they were supposed to be with their teams today.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: This first tiny piece was the first thing I wrote for Yukina past her concept. There is not much to it, but it was for showing the idea behind Yukina's mental state. For the second piece I wanted to write out Yukina "Leaving" Humanity. I had initially written this for whenever the chance came to show Yukina's past but never found a moment that felt right. I had considered placing this in the Yukina focused chapter but decided not to in the end. Although this was something that never was shown, certain aspects of it were still used in other chapters. ~Alexiel)

Nightmare:

Yukina jerked awake, frantically looking around the room until she remembered where she was. "Just another nightmare..." she mumbled to herself as she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Washing her face in the sink she looked up staring through the mirror and deeply into the glowing eyes of her reflection, thinking back to her dream and of how things once were.

"That life was a lie" her reflection spoke plainly with a mocking smile. "Everything they told you, all those you thought were friends, nothing but liars and betrayers". There was no point in responding to the reflection. It wasn't real and it was lying. "Believe what you wish" the reflection laughed "but I only speak the truths you already know." Yukina silently leaned towards the mirror gripping the edges of the sink tightly. It didn't matter, once Humanity was gone her life would be even better than it once was. Her reflection laughed again "Don't lie to yourself. Killer, terrorist... monster... You will never be free" Yukina suddenly activated her weapon, slicing at the mirror and sending shards of glass raining to the bathroom floor. She stood there for a few more seconds and then left the bathroom, gathering her things before heading to the door. Flipping up her hood she stepped out into the hall, carefully avoiding the drying pools of blood on the way out.

* * *

Cause and Effect:

From that day on things only got worse. Branded a traitor for how close she was to Eve, Yukina was punished repeatedly as an example to the rest. Multiple torture sessions, supposedly to "keep her in line". Most of the others began isolating her, be it out of hatred or fear of being punished by association. As the days turned into months then into years, Yukina was alone.

Over the years the missions had become more and more violent. They started by only scaring the faunus, but now things had escalated near to extermination. At first Yukina couldn't help but feel conflicted as she was forced to act against what she now knew were her own people, but something was changing. Something dark rationalized through a fear of punishment drove her. During one mission they came across a family hiding. Their orders were clear, supported by a pounding voice in her head baying for blood. But still Yukina hesitated, almost letting them get away. The others picked up the slack, causing red to splatter across Yukina's clothes.

Later at the camp Yukina desperately struggled to wash the color out of her hoodie. Scrubbing hard but only managing to get the darkest of it out, leaving a light pink stain. In the back of her mind the voice insisted the color belonged. With a sigh Yukina put it back on and started walking back to her bed, only to find her way blocked by one of her so called comrades.

"You were just gonna let them get away weren't you! Do you want us all to get punished traitor?" The boy angrily questioned.

"Just let me past" Yukina mumbled quietly back knowing it was a futile effort. Ignoring her protest the boy picked her up by the collar and scowled at her

"If you get us in trouble again you are gonna pay" the boy spat throwing Yukina to the ground. But as he started to take a step forward he froze, staring wide eyed as Yukina's eyes started to glow. Realizing what she had done, She almost deactivate her semblance but something made her stop and instead walk towards the boy. Seeing the terror on his face filled Yukina with something she had not felt in a long time. And as the voice in her mind drowned out her thoughts, Yukina smiled.

...

The camp was burning. Prone figures lay scattered on the ground, a trail of carnage carved towards the hq. Inside the Captain stumbled down the hall holding his bleeding arm tightly. Behind him Yukina walked slowly scraping her claws across the wall. Her once snow white outfit was drenched in red and black due to her rampage. The Captain tripped and fell to the ground, realizing there was no escape he turned to his attacker. "P-please you can leave! We- I- no one will try to stop you" seeing her gleeful expression not wavering he continued to plead desperately "K-killing me will accomplish nothing! This goes so much further than you know!"

Yukina stopped and frowned after hearing this, quietly responding "How much further?" The Captain quickly pulled out his scroll and held it out to her.

As she took it he explained "Everything I know is there! All the contacts i've met with! That's everything I know I swear" Yukina nodded and put away the scroll before turning back to the man and stabbing down into his chest silencing him.

Yukina walked back to the washroom, passing the still form of the boy from earlier. The voice had fallen silent, and looking into the mirror it was clear why. Pulling off her hoodie, She started once again desperately trying to clean out the now innumerable stains. She stopped as the water turned dark, looking sadly at the pink tinge covering the majority of the fabric. Remembering the scroll, she pulled it out and after a quick search found a list of names, occupations, and most importantly locations. A banker, a Politician, a Police chief, even a pizza shop owner. The list went on and on, and it was only the tip of the iceberg. She couldn't even imagine what kinds of people the Captain had not been able to learn about. Taking one last look in the mirror Yukina left the camp. The place she was raised, had made friends in, even fallen in love at... burned behind her as she set out towards the nearest location on the list.


End file.
